1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of object dispensing mechanisms. In particular, the invention is concerned with a medicine vial dispensing apparatus that receives open top, medicine vials from storage in a horizontal orientation and delivers the vials for use in a substantially upright orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of medical prescription dispensing devices, it is necessary to present an empty medicine vial in an upright orientation for filling by a medicament. U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,919 discloses a rotating wheel with pick-up arms that plunge through a mass of randomly oriented vials. If a pick-up arm encounters the open top of a vial, the arm enters the vial, lifts it and then discharges the vial in the upright orientation through a chute to a platform for grasping by a vial manipulator. While generally adequate, the dispensing mechanism of the '919 patent and other prior art mechanisms do not present the high degree of reliability necessary for the prescription dispensing field.